Various container devices have been proposed for use in carrying pills and the like. Some of these devices are compact and may be easily carried in a pocket or purse, while protecting the contents. Since users typically take pills with water, various portable or collapsible drinking cups have also been proposed. Some container devices have even combined a storage receptacle with a collapsible drinking cup, so that users need only carry a single device. While these types of devices have met with varying degrees of success, an improved combination pill container and drinking cup is needed.